


Serpent's Hiss

by Katistine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20119987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katistine/pseuds/Katistine
Summary: Harry is an audiophile who edits audio, who woulda guessed?Tom makes audiosDraco is a little brat but a soft oneThe twins love that





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Um.  
This isn't edited  
I type on my phone.  
Forgive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I-  
I lost my laptop AND an entire paragraph  
So the rest of this whole thing is gonna be badly written  
Correction: It's going to be worse than if I had my laptop

Harry Potter was not your average person. He had particular taste when it came to most things. His work life, however, was just fine but while he enjoyed his peers and learning from them as they worked with the audio files of many voice actors besides him, it wasn't exactly fantasy class excitement. That's why, when he got home, he got himself showered, dressed in pajamas and comfortable in his bed, before starting up his laptop and plugging his headphones in.  
You see, Harry Potter, was an audiophile. Images didn't get him off, videos of men kissing, touching, doing anything that would get your average homosexual male thinking with his little head just didn't.. do anything. When he had been growing up, it had confused him, he started off with straight porn, then later he found out through looking at many compromising images of his best friend's magazines and accidentally stumbling upon one of two men, that he was gay.  
His family supported him, his sweet darling angel of a mother telling him that it didn't matter with his father standing besides her with the same assurances and lots of hugs.  
His best friends supported him, Hermione had immediately offered to help him research on how male on male sex worked, and Ron apologizing if he made him feel uncomfortable with his magazines and telling him he'd get his twins brothers to find him some that would fit his taste more.  
He took the twins up on the offer, sneaking the magazines past his parents to look at in the privacy of his bedroom. Saying Harry was devastated when the pictures of the pretty men did nothing but grab his attention was putting it lightly. Harry wasn't very imaginative when it came to himself, so setting up fantasies wasn't for him and the pictures did nothing except be enticing for a few seconds. Harry decided that maybe he just wasn't ready.  
Then he was 16 and he still had never climaxed. The internet became his friend and he sneakily looked up videos that he wasn't allowed to in desperation to get off. Nothing. Even watching men go at it in ways that made the teen flush did nothing. Harry groaned and leaned back, eyes closed and suddenly the noises of a cock pushing in and out of someone began to make him twitch and he grabbed himself in excitement.. then they started moaning. Harry shut it off, their voices sounded so wrong, so fake to him, and he was suddenly left excited and without anyway to get off- again. He huffed and decided maybe sex wasn't for him. Except it was, he had a very much asexual friend, Hannah spoke to him and explained to him that there was just no appeal to sex for her and Harry realized that wasn't it, he could get excited, he wanted to do it, he just couldn't.  
On his 18th birthday he cried at his birthday party because someone asked him if he'd ever do naughty things to himself in public during a dumb round if Truth or Dare. He explained, with all his friends and family in the room that he couldn't get off, period, not bothering to be embarrassed in his frustration. He didn't feel embarrassed even after he'd calmed down actually, his family were all super patient and willing to talk to him without judgement.  
The next day, three of his friends, his mom and his godfather sent different links on audiophilia. He did research, with the help of Hermione and his godfather Remus and found out that some people got off on sound only, this didn't mean they couldn't get off on images, he was just an extreme case, what it did mean though, was that he just had to find an audio that helped him.  
He tried, of course, searching through libraries and libraries of free audio that the internet provided but no one's voice was right.  
Later he found out he like audio editing, he had good ears and was able to pick up distortions and background noises that interrupted the audio even when others couldn't. The company he worked for sold their audios and usually edited for major companies who did any type of voice over; his cow workers called him picky and told them if the general population couldn't hear them, it didn't matter, but then the review started coming in. Many clients and customers that bought audios on their website were leaving comments on how nice the audios were, several people with unusually sensitive ears saying they usually didn't buy audio because of background noise and that they had taken a gamble but were amazed and would be buying others. People were quick to pick up in the difference and figure out why come were impossibly clean and others were amazing but not quite there: the editor. Harry's name was on everyone of the audios people with sensibilities were ravaging about so they started a forum page on the website, to avoid clogging in the comments.

  
Forum  
Topic: Harry Potter  
Role: Editor, God  
Goodie_two_shoes:  
Hello ladies and gents, I am 'Mione, one Harry Potter's best friend and he asked me to lead this forum page so we can keep some form of order and he can answer all of your questions through me or when he has free time, on his own account.  
Anyway, have fun :)  
  
Luna_means_moon: I am Luna, another of Harry's friend and will act as a moderator.  
We have two others, Gred and Forge. They will be on later.  
  
Rainbowsupthewazoo: are you guys really friends if his?? Is that why the first forum got taken down?  
  
Goody_two_shoes: Yes, we apologize, but Harry felt like people wouldn't listen to us if we weren't in charge because we'd be randos.  
  
Rainbowsupthewazoo: He has a point. Thiss means our god is not only talented, he's intellegent.  
  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: Omg, no, wait, I'm really not.  
  
Whips_arefun: OMG YOU'RE HERE, I LOVE YOU  
  
50centFrosty: You amazing!! Do you know what other works you'll be doing??  
  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: Well, I don't know if I should be saying this-  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: But the company has noticed you guys like my stuff so they might make my works one of the "What we offer tabs" and you guys can keep track of what imo editing.  
  
Rainbowsupthewazoo: congraaatssss  
  
50centFrosty: You deserve that!!  
  
Whips_arefun: They're lowering my issues to which one of your edits I want to listen to.  
  
Forestfroot: Hey guys!  
Forestfroot: Omg our savior is here  
Forestfroot: I can delete all my bookmarks and just save that page!  
  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: You guys are so nice, but I only clean the noise and sharpen the audio that needs it. I have a hard time with mental fantasy so I enjoy audios because they help but a lot of times a stray noise that the narrator doesn't explain brings me out of it because my brain starts focusing on what it is. That's how I clean, anyway. It isn't really important.  
  
Rainbowupthewazoo: You just explained my issue and I'm so happy you decided to edit  
  
Whips_arefun: Savior  
  
ForestFroot: Savior  
  
50centFrosty: Have we mentioned we love you??  
  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: Thank you so much, I love you guys too ;)  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: I gotta go, lunch is over, back to audios.  
The_boy_wholived_to_please: Hope you guys are magic fans because I'm cleaning up someone narrating The Master of Death: Accidental gain of immortality.  
  
ForestFroot: He winked, I can die happy now  
ForestFroot: And yeesssss, I wanted audio for those books so bad but the ones on here are all riddled with background noise.  
  
Whips_arefun: I am actually blushing aaaah  
Whips_arefun: Me too!! *^*  
  
50centFrosty: I just became aware of my bisexuality  
  
Rainbowsupthewazoo: Well I can teach you a few things ;)  
  
50centFrosty: Alright then, can't disappoint our savior when the time comes. ;)  
  
Harry snorted and leaned back in his chair as the log became people sending winky faces to each other. He was, alleviated, he realized he wasn't alone in his issue and it felt nice he could fix it for other people. "I wonder if their issue is the same as mine in other ways?" He murmured to himself, as he got back on his computer's editing software. The audio began and Harry was happy to find that he had to clean up very little in the first 5 seconds if silence, narrators usually left it in to raise anticipation; he had learned that very early in this career, but the silence usually left openings for background noise, like the narrator shifting almost silently but with enough volume for the mic to pick up. Harry enjoyed making sure silence was clean in audio, since it was so much easier than separating noise from voice. Harry finished the clean up and then began again, perfect. The speaker started and when his voice hit Harry's, the little editor fell back, silently thankful his headphones were bluetooth and he didn't ruin any wiring as he hit the ground. He pressed a wrist against his hardening member and covered his mouth to hold back the panting he wanted to make. The narrator's voice was like honey, slow, smooth, sticking to Harry's skin as it enveloped him. Harry had to take of his headphones, he realized and did so in a moment of dumb clarity. He stared up at the screen, shellshocked, who was he? How was he supposed to get through this project? He groaned and laid on the floor until his issue dissipated and Hermione came through the door. "Harry, did you eat lunch? I didn't see you lea-" She blinked, "Harry what are you doing on the floor?" Harry sighed and got up, "Hermione, did the narrator Master if Death as specifically for me to clean up?" Hermioned was obviously confused but nodded, "His sensitive fans asked if he could do this project with you so he requested it." Harry groaned, nevermind the narrator, the fans wanted it. "Mione, I'm not going to be able to get through this project!" He fell on his seat in a slump that would get Severus to come and fix him with a sneer. Hermione sat on the extra chair he had for his guest quietly, "What  
happened?" Harry simply turned off his headphone and played the audio out loud. Hermioned listened carefully but only raised a brow, she couldnt hear anything wrong with- She looked over at Harry, who was red, flustered and not looking at her or the screen. "Wait Harry.. does his voice..?" He just nodded, looking a little more normal, "Wait, keep talking?" Hermione obliged, since she had questions anyway, "Is it really bad? Do you really want to drop this project?" With her voice cutting into his, he was able to focus, "Ah, not really but-" She jumped, "Harry this is good! You've been frustrated long enough." He smiled, "He's reading a fantasy novel, I shouldn't be getting off on it." She frowned at him, crossing her arms. "Look-" She shook her head, sighing, "Look I know it's weird, but maybe if you do just, get off on it, you'll be able to get through the rest of the novel?"  
Harry shrugged, "Worth a try, I'll work on something else till I get home then, thanks." She nodded and hugged him before handing him the bag she had brought in earlier, "Food." He chuckled, "I love you." She walked towards the door, "Of course you do, you and Ron would be dead without me." Harry sat up properly and then as the room grew silent, he was able to focus on the voice, shit. He felt his erection perk up like a puppy who heard it's owner arrive when the narrator reached a line that said "Good boy," In it. "Great. You're gonna attack my kinks too now?" The words were breathless and Harry felt like he would finish from just listening, so he turned off. He moved to his email and looked through it, there was a reply in his inbox to an inquiry he made to one of the website's more specific authors, Baby_Dragon. The male worked on specialize erotica, once he was asked why and he said he did audios on his interest. Fred and George were in love with him, "It's not funny Harry!" They pouted when Harry laughed at their dramatic fall onto his living room sofa.  
"He ruined us-"  
"And everyone else"  
"No one's voice is good enough other than his anymore."  
Harry smiled at them, "Are his audios not good?" They turned to harry in an almost threatening manner, "They're the best." The replied in unison. "Except.. background noise," Fred admitted. "His voice and his noises are what get us off so we can push through but whoever is editing isn't taking care of him and leaving like really obvious noises in the back and they distract." Suddenly they looked at him, "Harry-" He cut them off, "Guys, I get it, but unless I'm assigned his stuff, I can't mess with it." They pouted  
"But-"  
"You sent and inquiry-"  
"To that one narrator-"  
"For Pride and Prejudice-"  
"For Hermione."  
Harry twitched, "For her birthday, are guys saying you're willing to accept no presents for your birthdays for this audio?" That was weird, Fred and George were audiophiles like he was but they never got this invested, they could enjoy normal porn if it sounded right to them. Despite that, they eagerly nodded, "Please Harry?" And Harry complied, sending an email to Baby_Dragon, explaining who he was, that they worked on the same website and that he was talking to some of his fans, he had Fred and George bring it up on the forum page and many people had the same opinion, and that he wanted permission to clean the audio. Apparently Baby_Dragon didn't like his editor either and he felt he was giving his fans less than stellar work because he couldn't edit himself and the company assured he was still popular enough that it wasn't an issue. Harry rolled his eyes, whoever was handling this was dumb and lazy, they could have lost a very good audio creator! He replied saying he would fix everything, free of extra charge, because the treatment was ridiculous and that he would talk to Granger, who was secretary and officially second in command to their boss, the owner if both the company and website. They were small in size, very few people worked here and the building wasn't huge, but they were big in profit and had luxuries for the employees others couldn't afford and therefore a client of Baby_Dragon's magnitude being treated like this was ridiculous. He forwarded the email to Hermiobe and knew she would take care of it, so he leaned back and began to work. He sent a message to the twins in their personal groupchat,  
Harry: I have access to all of Baby_Dragon's audio files, any in particular you want to hear first?  
Fred: Yes!  
George: Harry if I didn't have my eyes on our beautiful darling, I'd ask you to marry us.  
Harry: Thank you but no anyway  
Fred: How about the one where he's taken care of by two daddies?  
George: Yes, it's one if the few where he's a brat and me and Fred think that's his real personality?  
Harry: Why?  
Fred: His laugh  
George: it sounds more authentic.  
  
He looked up to see he had another email, it was Baby_Dragon again thanking him profusely and giving him his number in case he needed anything.  
Harry immediately texted him.  
Harry: Hello, this is the_boy_wholived_to_please, just wanted to give you my number. You can save it under Harry.  
Draco: you can save mine under Draco :3  
Harry: Thank you. Do you mind if I do "Twins and Brat first?"  
Draco: Not at all  
Draco: Do you mind if I as why?  
Harry: Well to tell you the truth, your audio isn't my cup of tea, you have a very nice voice but you're submissive.  
Harry: I only found out you were getting a ugly editing job because two of my friends are in love with your work and thought you weren't getting the editing you deserve.  
  
In the middle of his fluffy pastel colored bed, Draco Malfoy hugged his white heart shaped pillow and flushed.  
  
Draco: Oh, well thank them for me  
Harry: That's why I am doing that audio first, apparently it's their favorite if yours.  
Draco: May I ask why?  
  
Harry sent him a screenshot oof the twin's messages. Draco read the message and squeaked, hiding his face for a second before replying.  
  
Draco: Well I'm glad someone likes my brat audios. My more popular ones are my little ones. The ones were I'm really sweet and gentle.  
  
Draco recorded according to his mood so that was really him, but he had the most fun being bratty and he was happy someone liked it too.  
  
Harry: The adore you, they asked me to ask you to clean your audio as a birthday present  
Draco: Birthday present..?  
Harry: Yeah, they, and I quote, "Don't need anything if they could just hear your cute little whimpers as you rub off on daddy's leg like a good little kitten."  
Harry: that was explicit. They just threatened to come over and steal your number if I didnt tell you.  
Draco: It's okay! I do explicit for a living  
  
Draco was completely pink all over, the words had made his little head eager and he was straddling his pillow like he would his daddy's leg but not humping, he wouldn't until he finished this conversation.  
  
Harry: okay then :)  
  
Draco bit his lip, then in a burst of bravery  
  
Draco: would it be too much if I asked tor their numbers??  
Harry: Are you kidding? You might kill them.  
Draco: at least they'd die happy?  
Harry: Happy doesn't begin to cover it.  
Harry: could you do me a favor? You don't have to.  
Draco: if it's payment for their numbers!  
Harry: well then  
Draco: I mean  
Draco: I just  
Harry: it's okay.  
Harry: I'll give you their numbers, but you have to make a groupchat and send an audio file with a script I give you okay?  
Draco: That's fine!  
Draco: Could you give me the script by today?  
Draco: Sorry  
Harry: Haha, it's okay! I'm glad you're on board  
Harry: Yeah  
  
after a few minutes  
  
Harry: *phone note*  
  
Draco read through the little paragraph and blushed  
  
Draco: I'm a gift?  
  
Harry laughed out loud evily  
  
Harry: I'll never have to buy them a gift ever again  
Draco: Oh well, when do I sent it?  
Harry: Ready to record already?  
Draco: very much so-  
Harry: record whenever then, you could sent it right now, it isn't that long.  
Draco: okay  
Draco: Brb  
  
Harry snorted, well, the mischievous twins would owe him for life.  
  
Harry worked Draco's audios for half an hour, Draco was very good at being consistent with his timings so they were all approximately 7 minutes long, meaning he had cleaned two and was about to start on the next one when he got an email.  
It was from Draco,  
  
From: BabyDragonbites@gmailcom  
Subject: The audio  
  
I couldn't get it to a point where I was okay with it till now, try for taking so long.  
File: sskskskkk.aui  
  
Harry chuckled and played it while texting Draco  
  
Harry: I got it. Listening.  
Draco: okay! Yay  
Harry: You have a lot of background noise  
Draco: Sorry, I live in a noisy neighborhood. The neighbor's decided to have a party and then my air con decided it should be on TwT  
Draco: It's usually not bad since this is such a posh neighborhood but I'm pretty sure it's kids running it.  
Harry: You're not going to get any sleep  
Draco: Nah, like I said, really posh neighborhood. They know to turn it down by 9 or cops get involved  
Harry: It's only 3 minutes so I can get it done right now and the twins can keep you company while you wait ;)  
Draco: ShutupnoImeanyesbutno  
Harry: Brb then  
  
Harry had been listening to the audio and it wouldnt be that hard to clean up. 15 minutes later he was finishing up when he got a text  
  
Fred: Potter  
George: stop teasing!  
Harry: hm?  
Fred: You work so fast  
George: Give us what you've finished before we cry  
Harry: actually, I'm working on your present right now  
Harry: Finishing up actually  
Harry: You'll be so surprised  
Fred: What  
George: is it?  
Harry: shh, I'm almost done  
Fred: HARRY  
George: POTTER  
Harry snicker and finished the audio before emailing it to Draco with their numbers and a ;)  
His phone pinged  
Draco: Thank you!!  
  
Draco listened to the audio again, he could understand why people loved harry so much, Draco sounded so clear, there wasn't unintended noises causing distractions or ruining ambiance. His whimpers were making him blush. He cleared his throat before he made a groupchat and quickly sent the audio right after. Now he waits, swaddled in a mountain of blankets with only his head and coming out.  
Fred and George were simple men. They were twins who realized that they liked the same things and that were more comfortable together than separate. That's why they lived together, worked together at their shop and shared partners. Well, partner, they'd never found anyone they liked, porn was fine since it wasn't them, but there was no one they wanted in their bed. Then one day, they found his files, he was so cute, they could imagine him wiggling, pouting and on their bed. "The background noise is getting to me. I heard a siren." George huffed and Fred nodded, "I guess it's low enough to ignore but it kinda kills the forest of werewolves vibe." He chuckled, "Our baby is good enough if an actor to use any sounds to his advantage." His brother hummed, "Playing it off as hunters and getting the listener to feel like he's big able to protect was smart." Then they had the idea to ask harry and now they just received a three minute audio.  
Fred looked at his bother from his own seat, "Should we-" George nodded, "Why wouldn't we, Harry is just trying to throw us off." The sat on the same couch, different ends then pulled in their headphones.  
The audio was quiet then there was a little grunt, then another, suddenly there was a gasp and they knew who it was. The twins looked at each other then frowned while pointing at the other as daring him to make noise. A little voice began to talk and the enamored pair began to listen intently.  
"Um, hi- I know this is weird but um, I woke up like this." They both raised a brow, "I know that sounds weird!" There was a frustrated little huff, "Look, I'm Draco." They had their little one's name! "Can you get me out here? We can talk this o- oonf!" It sounded like he fell back and it made the twins chuckle, "Don't laugh!" He whined and the sound went straight to their cores, making them quiet and making their eyes narrow. The little one gasped, "Um.. I'm sorry." They both realized he had anticipated that reaction. "I just wanna get outta here please.. will you help me?" Then the audio ended and both twins groaned. "Wait!" George exclaimed, "It was a question." Fred's eyes lit up, "Which needs a reply-" they looked at their phones before saving the number as Little one and replying.  
  
Little one: File  
Fred: as much as my instinct is to take advantage of your cute lil bum wiggling on my bed  
George: We'll remove the rope  
Fred: after you'll need your hands  
George: how else are you going to hold onto me while fred takes you?  
  
Draco looked at the replies to his file with a red face. He looked at his nickname and felt heat pool, he had wanted to save them both as daddy but it was too fast, even if he did like them, he didn't just call anyone daddy.  
  
Little one: :3  
Fred: Use your words  
George: Unleds your mouth is otherwise occupied?  
Little one: Is not!  
Little one: Okay maybe it is..  
Little one: but still-  
Fred: Brat  
George: as long as it isnt another man then We dont mind watching you put your mouth to good use  
Little one: Issa lolli  
Fred: and suddenly I'm jealous of a lollipop  
George: I dont think I've ever envied candy before  
  
Draco blushed, pulling out the lollipop and burying his face in this blanket.  
  
Little one: it doesn't fill my mouth very well if that helps?  
Little one: But I know something that could..  
  
Fred looked at his brother, who was staring at his screen with something close to frustration.  
  
Fred: And that would be?  
Little one: my favorite toy..  
Little one: good for both ends.  
George: Baby we could do both ends at the same time if you need  
Little one: pretty please?  
George: You're gonna break us  
  
Draco preened, pleased that they liked him. He suddenly wanted to, he wanted to break them. "I don't want them to ever look at someone else again," he stopped himself. Where had that come from?  
  
Little one: You don't even know if I'm pretty  
Fred: Darling  
George: You're gorgeous  
Little one: >w<  
Fred: cutie  
George: pie  
Little one: What did your last partner look like?  
Fred: Which one?  
The urge overtook draco again and he took a picture of his mouth with the lollipop being pulled out and sent it.  
George: we've never had one  
Little one: picture  
Draco grew mortified, he sent a picture in response to jealousy of someone who he didn't know and even worse, someone who didn't exist. He realized they hadnt replied.  
  
Little one: ..sorry, was that too much?  
Fred: Fuck  
George: no  
Fred: Darling, fuck, you had already ruined audios for us  
George: I will never be able to get off to porn again  
Draco grinned smugly, squeezing his pillow and pressing his chin down happily. He felt the biggest satisfaction ever.  
Little one: good :3  
Fred: Oh baby you're so cute  
George: if that's what you wanted then you just had to ask  
Little one: but then you'd have no way to get off  
Fred: as if  
George: your audios are the only thing we use anyway  
Fred: wouldn't be a big change.  
Draco squealed and rolled around.  
Little one : That can't be nice. It's so limited  
Fred: If it was up to me, you'd be the voice if everything  
George: Life would be so much nicer  
Little one: you guys say that as if my voice is the only thing that arouses you.  
Fred: Nu uh  
George: and that picture  
Fred: speaking of which  
George: you have such a cute mouth  
Draco wanted them to praise him more he realized, it was strange, he never really felt anything toward specific people, which is why he got off in audio, because he could imagine what they looked like, but he never imagined wanting to please them. It was more a one night stand with voices.  
He huffed and crawled towards his toy box, pulling out his favorite, licked it till it was wet and the took a picture, making sure to have a strand of saliva coming from the tip  
Little one: is this good use  
Little one: picture  
George: I-  
Fred: Fucking tease  
George: it would look better in your mouth  
Little one: picture  
Fred: George I both hate and love you  
George: I feel the same way about myself now  
Little one: why hate? :(  
Fred: cause now I know what you look like with your mouth all pretty and stretched out  
Little one: why love?  
George: same reason  
Draco giggled  
Little one: Your turn!  
Fred: we don't have toys laying around baby  
Little one: just your mouth silly  
George: what for?  
Little one: I wanna know what it looks like for when I pretend I'm getting kisses!  
Fred: Baby please  
George: I might lose my shit  
Fred: picture  
George: picture  
Little one: same picture?  
Fred: identical  
George: twins  
Little one: oh yeah  
Little one: Can I show you guys something?  
Draco had put on some of his milky white thigh highs with pink bows at the top to match his panties.  
Fred: of course  
George: anything  
Little one: picture  
There was a little wet from his excitement at getting the two men off  
Fred: That's it  
George: Sweet pie?  
Little one: Yes?  
Fred: Where do you live?  
George: Just curious  
Draco flushed, they wanted him.  
Little one: about 30 minutes from the editing building :3  
That's where his apartment was, he was currently with his parents to house sit.  
Fred: well now I just got to go to every house in a 30 minute radius  
Little one: No!  
George: why not?  
Little one: what if someone pretty opens a door and you forget about me?  
Fred: Aww darling  
George: You forget you've ruined everyone else  
Fred: our standards are impossibly high now  
George: but it'll only be an issue if you decide you found someone better  
Little one: I won't good  
Fred: We know  
That made Draco shiver, there was a promise in those words, a promise that draco had a feeling they'd keep  
Little one: Mmmm you know what just arrived??  
Fred: what  
George: arrived?  
Little one: well it came to my house but I havent opened it since I'm house sitting  
Fred: so you aren't home-  
George: well I guess we wont go out to knock every door then  
Draco giggled  
Little one: look!  
Little one: picture  
Fred groaned and leaned back before getting up and walking around  
George: Fred left  
Draco tensed, had it bothered him? Hhe went to pull of the collar he had sent them a picture of  
George: you gotta stop doing this to us darling  
George: you dont understand  
Fred: I'm going to find you  
Fred: and we're going to jump those cute little bones of yours  
George: and we're going to take you  
Draco's pulse raced, his hand found the collar, but instead of removing it, he gripped it for support.  
Fred: George is gonna hold you darling  
George: your pretty legs spread so they hang from either side of mine  
Fred: and I'm going to kneel so I can get close to your cute little cock  
George: but he's not going to touch it  
Fred: I'm going to kiss it, ever so gently  
George: I'm going to keep your hands up with one hand  
George: and play with your cute nips with the other  
Draco whined wanting to grind down to alleviate the growing pressure in his panties  
Fred: I'll make sure you feel me there, but I'm not going to touch you  
George: and you better not be touching yourself  
Draco's hips stopped involuntarily and draco whimpered, no no, why?  
Little one: please  
Fred: The story stops as soon as you finish so keep your hands to yourself.  
George: and your hip better not move an inch  
Draco bit lip, they didn't have to know.. but no, something in draco clenched unpleasantly at the thought of lying to them.  
Little one: okay :(  
Fred: Good boy  
George: now where were we?  
Fred: should I touch him George? Look at it, pink and twitching for me  
George: but look at the cute little spot it's making on those panties  
Fred: that's true..  
A wet little spot had grown on his panties and with a mischievous grin, he sent them a photo  
Little one: picture  
Fred: fuck  
George: at least we don't know what you feel like and my hand still does something  
Fred: count your blessings..  
Little one: :3  
Draco used his microphone's tripod to set up his phone and then with a small breath, he clicked voice call.  
It didnt even ring twice before the call was picked up, and draco let out a little, "Hello?" He heard two identical grunts and flushed, "Umm.." He giggled and there was a chuckled that made him whine and keel forward, the noise hitting his center with force. "Fuck." He heard two voices muttered and he inhaled, they sounded so good. "I'm Draco." He replied dumbly, but perked up when he heard two laughs come from his phone. "Hello doll." They talked for the rest of the night.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting yourself through this :3 djdjszjzj


	2. Idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhh  
I really dont know  
This is somehow less edited than chapter uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to say I tried   
Have fun trying to read this   
Vvvv short  
:3

Harry woke up slowly, today was his day off and he wasn't in the mood to get out of bed. He had stayed up cleaning Draco's audios, "To put off my problems," he snorted, knowing full well that he had to start working on Master of Death. He got up, if he was going to have a wank to a fantasy novel, he'd at least have breakfast first. Yawning as he walked away from his bed, glancing at his clock, it was two in the afternoon, "Eight hours, Hermione would be proud," he mused. He passed by his pet owl, Hedwig, a bit of a strange pet, but she was a rescue he couldn't resist, not abused or anything, she was just a biter and the family that had initially bought her was going to have a baby. Harry grumbled to himself, they bought her as a chick and kept her for two months before deciding she wasn't for them, ridiculous. "At least their idiocy means I found you, huh girl?" Hedwig seemed to agree, if her hoot was anything to go by. After feeding and making sure she had water, leaving her cage open so she could exercise, he went to the kitchen. He wasn't exactly hungry, but that could be the fact he just woke up, so he made himself sunny-side up eggs with bacon on the side and poured himself orange juice.   
As soon as he sat, he devoured his meal, he thought so, having skipped dinner last night since he was distracted.   
After stalling for an hour by cleaning around the apartment, he sat down on his desk chair and then decided he couldn't do it. He went to his file and found a name, "I should listen to his other stuff, see what his usual ambiance is like." He chose the safest option, a recording of a dictionary that had a funny description.   
"It seems that my dear followers have decided to see if me reading a dictionary would truly be an invigorating experience. Thank you, however, for choosing this one from the list of dares, it was a tame one," it read.  
Harry snickered, for a promotional campaign to the website, several popular creators had been ask to participate in a "Dare". Their followers would pick something from the list and the creators had to read it. Reading a dictionary was a funny chose in Harry's opinion, probably what he'd hope for. He hoped that the boring topic would give him time to get used to the man's voice. Sadly, his reaction was instant. He flushed and bit his lip, trying to ignoring his body's obvious eagerness.   
He would never tell anyone he came to the word "claustrophobic" being whispered in his ear. Harry stared at the screen, dumbfounded,   
Username: LordVoldemort  
Title: Longbottom's Dictionary to Exotic Gardening  
Time: 04:32:00  
Harry couldn't believe it. He finished to someone reading a dictionary. He huffed and went to clean himself while contemplating, it was obviously just LordVoldemort's voice that got him off, not what he was speaking, so technically it wasn't that bad. He sighed, he really needed to work. After that, experience, he presumed he'd be able to work somewhat, and he was correct. "Thank God for the refractory period," he sighed. He put his headphones back on, in young men, the refractory period is seemingly nonexistent, maybe 20 minutes, but Harry was.. sensitive after finishing. He was able to do about 40 minutes of work before his body decided it could take going again but this time it would need his hand. 'Building immunity' Harry hoped, it was the only way to get through his project.   
  
Fate had other plans.   
  
Harry had slowly gotten through the book over the next week. He had yet to show signs of being able to handle more than 10 minutes of LordVoldemort's voice with having the grueling urge to touch himself, but Harry had spent the last 23 years of his life not doing it and he could go a few more hours.   
The day of editing Master of Death went as normal, Harry had been staying home to work on the project, he'd open the file, finish in the first 20 minutes maximum because his body didn't know how to control itself at the sound of the man's sultry tones and then he'd be able to work somewhat consistantly.  
As time went on though, his cock started leaking and aching with the need to be touched and then today he reached a more.. intimate scene.   
  
The man from the mirror was one of beauty, one if greatness. He whispered, "It is your destiny to bow to me," the voice, roughed from years of unuse, caressing the young boy's ears. "I think you would like that more than you're showing," the green eyed boy cheeked. Red eyes coming from the mirror narrowed, "You dare speak to me like this? Do you know who you speak to?" The small boy threw his head back and laughed sharply, "Oh Marvolo, you'll find I know almost everything about you," his tone turned somewhat saddened. Those scarlet rubies that had once shone with fondness widened in surprise, "Jameson?" The green eyed boy shook his head, "It's just James now," he reminded, amused. The older man shook his head then hissed, "You disappeared!" Shrugging the boy hissed back, "Yes," the rules didn't give him much space to explain. There was now a defeated look in Marvolo's eyes, "I thought you left me!" James' eyes widen, "You weren't told I died?" He whipped around, "That was the agreement!" He hissed at the air, "You broke the contract! I get him now!" No more waiting for rules that were breaking themselves.The man in the mirror stared at him in utter confusion, "Who do you speak to?" James exhaled and looked at the mirror, reaching into it and pulling his soulmate out. Marvolo looked at him in shock, "Wha.. how?" James jumped into his arms, causing him to knock over the mirror, shattering it. "Good, now they can never trap you again.." His eyes narrowed at the memory, before he looked at the love of all his lives, every one of them, "I'll explain later, but first, kiss me.. I've miss-" The words were cut off as firm lips pressed against his soft ones, a tongue slipping in before he had a chance to try and pull away. There was desperation in the kiss, the fire between two incomplete souls coming together after a long time apart and connecting as one. The two didn't need air, they needed each other, they needed to press their centers together, they needed to hear each other gasp and moan. Marvolo made quick work of James' clothes, muttering, "How long has it been since I tasted you?" Before simply taking James into his mouth, causing the raven headed figure to arch up, a heady amount of pleasure coursing through him. A soft, wet and supple-"   
  
Harry's hand had found it's way into his pants and began to stroke him. The feeling of his hands never did much for him, but with the amount of painful build up there had been and more importantly, LordVoldemort's voice filling his ears, he felt good. Harry's fingers caressed his painful erection the same way LV's voice caressed his and he exhaled, his wands were cooler than the hot skin of his cock and he jumped a little at the sensation. The build up, the previous denial and the sensual voice grunting in his ear lead to him leaning over the desk, one hand working him and the other palm down in the desk in attempts to root himself. He'd like to say he lasted longer than he did.  
He sighed, got up for the second time today and cleaned himself. "Hopefully I get so sensitive I can't touch it anymore.. just want to finish this bloody book," he ranted to himself as he dried his hands. He sat down and just got through the rest of the reunion, practically the last part of this book before he received a call. "'Mione? What's up? Not like you to call during work hours," he couldn't help but jab. He could hear her huff and smiled fondly, "Yeah, well, I wouldn't have to if you came to work this week," there was small amount of annoyance in her voice. A confused look came onto Harry's face, "Didn't you receive my email? I'm going to work at home this week," he thought it had been pretty clear. Hermione huffed again, "Yes. I did receive it, but I can't exactly leave a file excusing you from the building if I don't have an excuse." Harry snorted, "My dear darling, sister in everything but blood, I'm working on a book who's narrator makes me want to wank myself off every three minutes and I cannot politely do that at work." He could practically see her nose scrunching, and expected a 'but' to come at him but she just let out a small, "Oh." Harry suddenly felt bad, "Sorry, it isn't your fault, it's just been a hard week trying to-" She cut him off, "No, Harry, it's okay, I should have realized." He heard some papers shuffling and then the paper shredder named Jimmy at work eating, "I just won't make the file, no one but me reads them anyway." Without his consent, Harry's eyes began to burn, he had gotten so lucky with his family and friends. "I love you, you know that right? You're the absolute best and I owe you more than you can imagine." She giggled, "Yeah some tea and all the juicy details." Harry couldn't deny her, "Of course, come over after work, I should be done with this nightmare by then." They spoke a little more about their meetup and then hung up, "Time for some more joyous work." He snided quietly as he started the recording up again.  
  
Hermione arrived with a bag of muffins, causing Harry to raise a brow, "You know I'm trying to pay my debt, not gain more right?" She rolled her eyes, "Your tea taste the best with muffins so this is me indulging myself." Harry let her in while laughing. They moved to his living room in a practiced comfort and she sat while harry went back into the kitchen to prepare tea. When he came back out, there was warm muffins out and Hermione had curled up on his couch with a book and her headphones plugged in. "What are you listening to?" She looked up while holding her book so he had a view of the cover, "Terrible things, Terrible People and Welcome Consequence?" She nodded, "It's quiet good." Her headphones were off, the book was put aside and there was a teacup in her hands. "So, how is it?" She asked without much small talk. Harry pretended he was confused, "How's what?" Changing tactics, she leaned forward ever so slightly, "How's it feel to finally finish?" She asked with a raised brow. Harry coughed as he tried fighting the urge to spit his tea out, "I-" He sighed, he was open to her about everything, why hide now? "It was, exhilarating.. the first time, now it's kind if annoying as I try to work." Hermione gave him a sympathetic smile, "Bu his voice?" Harry let out a long breathe, grinning, "The man has the voice of a snake, it's always how and kind of airy.. he elongates his 's's." The brunette gave him a look, "But?" Harry's grin dropped and his face darkened with a pretty red, "It's like a snake, it slithers all over my body, it's cool against my skin but always makes my heart race. It constricts my lungs but makes me feel like it's the air I need." Harry didn't know what else to say, 'it herds the my blood to cock, curling up in the heat that pools there'? Not exactly what he wanted to tell his practically sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope it was somewhat good??  
Maybe?  
Join our Discord!  
https://discord.gg/kGMqKw5

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
Join the discord where I write live, it's fun :3  
https://discord.gg/kGMqKw5


End file.
